vastriansfandomcom-20200215-history
Vos
Vos'Bludas de Shards, more often going by Vos, is a member of the Fac'Lier tribe, and it's representative during the Summit. Biography Vos was the product of a union between a 10 of Shards enforcer and a 2 of Coins prostitute. Due to the occupation and lower rank of his mother, his father was expected to take full custody of the child despite any feelings he might have towards either of them. It was not long after this that his father was killed in a shoot-out and young Vos's care was put into the hands of the Tome of Shards, on account of his powerful aura of Mystistuffs. In fact he was deemed to be a powerhouse of magical energy; the greatest potential seen in over 300 turns. However, it was not long until the Kettle of Shards discovered the catch. Vos'Bludos was too damn nice. He was not incapable of trickery or theft, he was simply not inclined to commit either, a trait that was not only looked down upon in his society but also quite dangerous. Usually when a youngling is found lacking, they are exiled. But they could not simply exile a mystic powerhouse. Something had to be done with him, something out of the way but still useful. It was then that one clever Five of Shards suggested that they put him to work in a Juice Stand. It would make their district look safer to have such a genuinely nice member serve visitors delicious and nutritious drinks. Vos took to the work happily, starting when he was just finished with adolescence. It had been kept from him, however, that the drinks he served had been spiked to provide an addictive edge to them, allowing the Shards to make even more monies and get influence over the digits of other Kettles. Vos did not allow work to take over his life, however. He actively sought out training so he could train his remarkable skills with the Mystistuff. But because of his exceedingly meek nature and general disrespect he was given by his fellow Shards due to his kindness, he was only able to learn from books and the occasional Tome who had secretly owed his father a favor or were fishing for one with his descendent. When the letter for the summit was received, it was laughed at. What could those suckers out there possibly be talking about that was more important to them then who would dominate The Clutch? But they didn't want to openly mock the other tribes by not sending anyone; it could be bad for business. Vos had been feeling the urge to wander, perhaps as a result of the hostility and isolation he felt within his own tribe, and volunteered to go as a representative. This was the subject of some discussion amongst the higher ranks. It was eventually decided that regardless of potential, he wasn't nearly vital to...anything really. Thus he was made the representative of the entire Fac'Lier tribe to the Summit. (No other Kettle cared enough to dispute this, allowing the Shards to take care of such a "trivial" matter.) For the first time, Vos has been given true freedom. Only time could tell if he was ready for it. He went to the Skynest where his Ballon to the Summit was supposed to dock. When he entered he encountered his first friend ever, Ie(Who, unbenowst to him at the time, had a similar lack of friends.) who he easily got along with, his need to please others and her desire to be served and respected a perfect match. Personality and Traits U-UUUUM Relation''ships'' Ie-Friend!(Muffled Porno music in background ) Vos.png|The original design for Vos, done by the extremely talented grisHarlequin. Do note the difference in tie. Category:Vast Ventures Category:Vastrians